Bunnies Are Cruel
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: A hollow appears and Rukia leaves Ichigo alone in his room... with Chappy. Find out what happens when one hyperactive rabbit in Rukia's body tortures poor Ichigo. No pairings, just humor. One-Shot.


* * *

Summary: A hollow appears and Rukia leaves Ichigo alone in his room... with Chappy. Find out what happens when one hyperactive rabbit in Rukia's body tortures poor Ichigo.

Pairings: There are none.

Characters: Ichigo, Rukia, Chappy, and Yuzu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This is a One-Shot. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Bunnies Are Cruel_**

Ichigo was lying on his bed reading his history textbook for tomorrow's exam. Suddenly his shinigami license began going off, signaling another hollow.

"Ichigo! Don't even think about getting up." Rukia said as she opened the closet door and jumped down to the floor. "What, it's a hollow?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. "I'm well aware, I just mean, you stay here, and I'll take care of it." She explained.

"Why?" He asked. "Because I've been stuck in this damn closet all day! I want to take off some anger, or would you rather I take it off on you?!" Rukia asked with a deadly glare.

"Hey, I tried to get my dad out of here sooner, but he wouldn't take a hint. That's the last time I ask him to fix my window, he did a crappy job anyway." Ichigo said as he looked at the half-ass job his father did in fixing his window.

"It doesn't matter, I'm taking care of the hollow, you just stay and study." She insisted and pulled out her pill dispenser.

"Wait! Your gonna use that?!" Ichigo shrieked. "Of course, I need my body to appear alive, what if someone comes and panics because my body looks dead?" She pushed down on the head and a pill popped out and into her mouth.

Her shinigami form separated itself from the gigai and walked to the window. "See you later, Ichigo. Chappy." She smirked as she opened the window and flash-stepped away. The window collapsed off the hinges and fell to the ground outside.

"Dammit! There goes the last of what little strength that window had." Ichigo cursed. "Aww! Is the pour window dead?!" A high pitched voice screeched from behind him, causing him to jump and shriek.

"Just stay away!" Ichigo urged as he backed away from the crazy rabbit in Rukia's body.

"Aww, your mean Ichigo, and I thought you and me could pway." Chappy cried. "Like hell I'm gonna play with you, you almost broke my arm!" He exclaimed and Chappy ceased crying.

"I was only twying to keep you fwom getting in Rukia's way. Plus you were being cwuel." Chappy whined.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu's soft voice called from beyond his bedroom door. "Aah! Uh, just a minute!" Ichigo called and jumped off the bed. He grabbed Chappy and threw her into the closet and shut the door just as Yuzu came in.

"Ichigo? What're you doing?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo was in a position where he looked like he just threw a baseball, with the exception of one stretched out arm. "Oh me? Uh I'm just trying out yoga." He quickly lied. "Okay? Have you seen my pajamas? This is the second set that's gone missing." Yuzu asked. "No, I haven't seen 'em." He answered.

"Oh well, I'll try asking Karin." She said and left. "Yeah you do that." He sighed and shut his door.

"What was that for?! Thwowing me I a cwoset! That's just cwuel!" Chappy whined as she shoved open the closet door.

"Well I panicked so deal with it you stupid rabbit!" Ichigo scoffed and felt a sudden kick to his back. "I am not a stupid wabbit! I am the cutest and most popular gikongan on the market. Others would kill to pway with me!" Chappy sat on his back and twisted his arm.

"Agh! Stop, not again!" Ichigo begged, this wasn't the first time Chappy had twisted his arm off.

"And the arm goes bweak!" Chappy laughed as she twisted harder, earning a pained shriek.

"I'll stop when you take it back." Chappy smirked. "I take it back! I take it back!!" Ichigo screeched. "Okay!" She smiled and released his arm. "Now how about getting off me?" Ichigo growled.

"Nah! I think your back is cozy!" Chappy giggled. "Aw come on, get off!" Ichigo barked and stuggled to get up and shove her off. She was heavy.

"Damn you weigh a ton!" Ichigo muttered. "Hey! I'm not that fat!" Chappy pouted and shoved Ichigo's face into the floor.

"Et-ee-go-o- I'll-ill-ou!" She heard him mumble in the floor. "What?" Chappy asked and let his head up a little. "Let me go or I'll kill you!" Ichigo shouted and Chappy pressed down again.

"I'll let go once you take back what you said about me being fat." She smirked at his struggling.

"I take it back! Just let go!" Ichigo demanded and Chappy hopped off Ichigo and onto his bed. Ichigo gasped for air. "Hey, this bed is cozy!" Chappy exclaimed happily.

"Well get off it!" Ichigo said as he got off the floor. "Aww, but it's so cozy, I wanna sit in it for a while." Chappy whined. "Too bad, go to the closet like Rukia does." Ichigo commanded and Chappy made a pout.

"I don't wanna! Hey does this thing bounce?" Chappy asked and began jumping on the bed.

"Hey! Knock that off!" Ichigo yelled. "Make me!" Chappy giggled and Ichigo lunged for her. Only to end up crashing his face into the wall.

"Ha ha! Strawberry went into the wall!" Chappy giggled harder.

"Why you!" Ichigo's anger began to build up and his temper rising. "This bed's fun!" Chappy exclaimed and continued her bouncing. "Ooh! Hey, what's this?!" Chappy asked as she bounced off the bed just as Ichigo made another lunge for her.

"Ooh! This is called a manga, isn't it? That's wight! I hear these are fun!" Chappy giggled and flipped through the book. "If you have mangas, do you have that thing they call a TV?" Chappy asked. "No! And stop bouncing around!" Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"But I'm a bunny, I'm supposed to bounce." Chappy pouted. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. "Rukia, you better get your ass back here." He muttered.

"Yippeeeee!" Chappy laughed as she hopped on Ichigo's back, causing him to scream and fall out the window.

"Yay! That was fun!" Chappy giggled. Ichigo had made an Ichigo-shaped hole in the ground and Chappy was sitting on his back again. "God kill me." Ichigo muttered into the dirt. "That was fun! Let's go again, let's go again!!" Chappy cheered and bounced off Ichigo's back. "Ichigo?" She asked and poked his back.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted as he rose from the hole. "Aww! It was just a wittle fall, don't be so mad strawberry." Chappy smirked.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from behind Ichigo, causing him to jump again. "Geez, calm down, it's just me." Rukia said, sweat-dropping. "Rukia, do something about that damn rabbit!" Ichigo shouted and pointed at Chappy.

"Alright, calm down." Rukia said and re-entered her body, causing the pill to pop out. They climbed back in through the window.

"So, did you have fun with Chappy?" Rukia asked. Ichigo growled in response. "Well I'm glad you had fun." Rukia snickered. "Maybe you can have another play-date sometime." She added.

There was one thing Ichigo learned about Chappy that he would never forget. Cute on the outside, evil on the inside.

__

**The End**

* * *

And that's it, I got this idea from watching the episode where Rukia got her powers back and Ichigo met Chappy. I laughed a lot when Chappy tortured Ichigo. Well, that's it. Review if you liked it, okay?

Laterz!! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
